shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hector Alonzo
Hector Alonzo is one of the original characters in Surviving High School. He is the 'Party Guy' and one of the game's main characters during the early seasons. In the most recent seasons, Hector has become a recurring character and a cheerleader. Hector's most notable storyline has been his relationship with Amanda and his friendship with Howard and Brendan. He has since graduated to Centerscore University. Duration: Football Season- Season 7: Summer Showdowns Storylines On Hector's freshman year, Hector wants to DJ at the Homecoming dance although Principal Shapiro does not allow Hector to DJ due to his inappropriate behavior. Hector then finds inappropriate pictures of Principal Shapiro on European beaches and blackmails her with these so that he can DJ at the Homecoming. The rest of this year is not shown so it is unknown what happened, although it is known that Hector dated Mona although they later break up. Hector then started dating Wilson High girl Porscha however when Mona sees them together, she goes crazy and Porscha leaves Hector. Hector later befriends Brendan when he helps Brendan realize that Hannah, who Brendan had a huge crush on was using him. When the Model UN win a contest to go on a trip to Europe, Hector befriends Howard when Howard tries to help Hector get together with European girls. When none of the European girls like Hector, Hector ends up kissing Amanda infuriating her boyfriend, Zach. Hector and Amanda continue to have an affair and Hector grows genuine feelings for Amanda making him depressed because of Zach and Amanda's relationship. Hector grows a dislike towards Brendan's girlfriend Kat and when Spud wants to win Kat over, Hector helps Spud seduce Kat. Spud and Kat then kiss and when Brendan finds out, he breaks up with Kat. Taylor then attempts to get Amanda to leave Zach for Hector although her plan does not work. Hector and Amanda kiss on new years although Zach and Amanda continue to date. Hector then takes Amanda on a date on the Wilson side of town so that they won't get caught and Hector brings fireworks as he knows that Amanda likes them. When the Wilson High library is burnt down on the same night, Hector, Howard and Brendan are accused of burning it down when Hector's fireworks are found. The three guys then escape from bootcamp with the help of Max and they have to survive in the wild. During this period, Brendan finds out how Hector helped break up him and Kat and he is angry at first, although then realizes that it was for the best. Linda and Amanda then gather up enough evidence to prove that the guys did not burn down the Wilson High library and they are found and taken home. Amanda had to admit that she went on a date with Hector, however, which Zach hears and Zach breaks up with Amanda. Hector and Amanda then start dating. Hector has mainly appeared as a recurring character since this and is still dating Amanda. Hector and Amanda later graduate from Twin Branches to Centerscore University. They go to a College party where Hector is upset as several College guys flirt with Amanda. Amanda re-assures Hector that she loves him. In College stories he is eager to join M.A.N. Hector and Amanda go to LA to be in a Movie with Lisa and Sam. Hector later meets Amanda's younger sister. He has last appeared in College Scavenger Hunt along with Amanda, Zoe, Howard, and Sam. It is revealed that he is still a party lover but now he is a party planning CEO. Hector afterwards takes time out of college so he can pursue his career in rapping and film. He is currently in New York with Adam and Donate. Relationships Romantic Interests Amanda Applebee Hector's current girlfriend is the sweet but dimwitted Amanda, whom he affectionately refers to as "Manda Panda", to which Amanda refers to him as "Hecky-Wecky". Hector and Amanda hooked up several times while she was still dating Zach. It is established that he loves Amanda and is ready to commit to a serious relationship with her in Guys Versus Wild. In the following episode, Proof, Amanda admits to Linda that she went on a date Hector just as Zach walks in. Hearing this, Zach breaks up with Amanda. Hector has been dating her ever since. Their relationship hit a bump in the road in Season 6: Zoe's Departure, when Hector's spirit animal, Party Animal Hector told Hector that his relationship with Amanda has demoted him from his player status. Throughout Hector vs. Hector, Hector faces the dilemma of staying or leaving Amanda. In the end, he chooses to stay with her, as he realizes that if their was an aspect that was bothering him in their relationship, he simply had to tell her. From then on, the two have had a smooth relationship and graduated to Centerscore University together. Mona Stansfield Mona states that she and Hector were previously in a relationship, though the two were never seen togetherClassics: Season 1, The Great Float Caper. Friends Brendan Berg Brendan and Hector have been friends since Boot Camp Breakout. Hector often gives Brendan advice, such as when Hannah and Brendan are dating, but Brendan can not tell she is just using him. Additionally, Hector disapproved of Brendan's relationship with Kat, who was infatuated with Brendan, much rather than in love. Hector also helps Brendan out of his romantic trauma he had over his break up with Dinah. It is unclear if the two are still friends, as Hector has now graduated to Centerscore University, whereas Brendan is still in high school. Howard DeGeest Hector is a good friend of Howard's. The two, along with their mutual friend, Brendan Berg, started their friendship in Boot Camp Breakout. While Howard is getting over his romantic trauma with Zoe, Hector takes it upon himself to help Howard by having an all-boys camping trip, along with Colt and Brendan. Hector also tags along with Howard on his mission to find Zoe and bring her back to Centerscore in France. Although the two have parted ways, with Hector attending Centerscore University and Howard attending Kingston University, they are still friends, as they teamed up in the College Scavenger Hunt, with Sam, Zoe and Amanda. Personality Hector loves to party and used to enjoy having flings with lots of girls before he settled down with Amanda. Hector can be selfish at times such as when he broke up Brendan and Kat and was pushy towards Howard to help him find him a hot European girl to make out with, although he is also a good friend. Hector has matured since his relationship with Amanda and is more soft and romantic. Appearance Hector is a Hispanic student with fairly light skin. He has brown hair pushed back, similar in style to Colt Warren's. He has blue eyes. He wears an orange polo with a white undershirt beneath. Age On Hector's fourth year in high school, he said he was a Junior. As this was his fourth year, this means that Hector was held back a year. One year later, Hector graduated from Twin Branches and he is now 19-20. The H.E.C.T.O.R Method Following Hector's reinvention of himself, he earned a reputation as a player. In Hector's Guide to Girls it is revealed that Hector teaches a weekend seminar on how to get girls. The H.E.C.T.O.R method consists of six steps, as described below: #''Handle -'' your unique codename which catches a girl's attention. #''Exhibit -'' your outfit which sets you apart from the crowd; your "peacock feather" as Hector calls it. #''Conversation -'' how you start up a conversation with a girl by drawing her into a heated discussion about a certain issue. #''Tranquilize -'' undercutting any competing guys for your girl, forcing them out of the race. #''Obtain an investment -'' to get something from a girl, such as a stick of gum, in hopes of making her want to see you again for a repayment. #''Reconnect -'' calling the girl several days later and carrying on your previous conversation, eventually suggesting meeting up. Quotes Trivia *Hector is claustrophobic. *It is said that he broke Amanda's legs in the Winter Formal. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:College Kids Category:MAN Category:Popular Category:In A Relationship Category:Held Back Category:Departed Category:Original Cast Category:Cheerleader Category:Actor